<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claiming Strangers by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596672">Claiming Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased'>ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, F/M, Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Penetration, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Sub!Din, dom!reader, omega!din, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone runs out of suppressants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Female Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claiming Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my friend, Julia. This chapter includes the first two parts that I posted over on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din has been hiding the fact that he’s an omega for a long time. Suppressants are just an everyday part of life. It wasn’t as if omegas were the only ones to take them, either. Many Alphas did too. It kept things from constantly falling into the chaos brought on by overwhelming scents. And traveling as an assumed beta kept questions to a minimum, which he was always grateful for.</p>
<p>You’ve been on suppressants for most of your life too. The attention you got as an Alpha just wasn’t something you wanted to put up with on a daily basis, so the more you could avoid it, the better. The only thing you had to worry about was making sure you had a steady supply of suppressants and a decent means of travel. The latter is what you’re currently having a problem with.</p>
<p>Neither of you expected things to turn out the way that they had. Peli had practically signed him on as a private taxi service, and you were stuck aboard a ship with a pilot who seemed to resent your very existence. At least the baby with him would smile at you, waving a small clawed hand, bringing a touch of pleasantness to the trip.</p>
<p>Still, it was a long and tense journey. You hardly spoke to one another outside of what was absolutely necessary. </p>
<p>A sort of routine fell into place. He was always up and about before you woke up. He also went to sleep after you. All of it was probably due to that armor he wore and his clear protectiveness for the baby. </p>
<p>There were glimpses of him that were nice, a crack in that emotionless facade. They usually happened when he was with the baby. He’d speak quietly, but with more inflection than you ever heard when he spoke to you. The care he had for the little child was clearly genuine. It was a peek into what he was like when he was comfortable, and not occupying the same space as someone he didn’t know and didn’t trust.</p>
<p>For him, you didn’t bother him with rambling questions about the child or his armor. You seemed about as inclined to the quiet as he was. For all the annoyance that he’d felt when Peli had first insisted that he ferry you across the galaxy, he’d come to have an unspoken appreciation and respect for you.</p>
<p>One day, you woke to the sounds of him muttering and cursing. You squinted against the lights in the hull, watching him angrily rifle through bags and a stack of medkits. You sat up as he shoved all of those aside. </p>
<p>He stomped by, flipping open every storage crate before digging through their contents. He was tense, his voice growing angrier with every passing minute. Not finding whatever he was looking for, he kicked at one of the crates and you just raised your eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“Do you need help?” you asked.</p>
<p>He snapped out a vicious “<em>no</em>” and walked past you again, climbing up toward the cockpit. You had just finished getting dressed for the day when a loud <em>bang</em> rattled through the ship, quickly followed by him shouting “<em>Fuck!</em>”</p>
<p>You were very cautious as you ascended the ladder. When you got to the cockpit, he was in the pilot’s seat, slumped forward and visibly trying to calm his own breathing.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he said immediately, voice flat.</p>
<p>You frowned. “Doesn’t seem like nothing. What happened, Mando?”</p>
<p>He didn’t reply. His fingers tapped anxiously on the armrest of his seat. Suddenly, he sat up and looked at you. “Are you really a beta?” he asked, voice rushed and bordering on desperate.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Are you a beta?” he repeated, slowly.</p>
<p>Confusion made you hesitate for a split second. “Yes.”</p>
<p>He stood up and took a step toward you. “You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” you snapped back, arms crossed as you glared.</p>
<p>Another step. “I won’t tell anyone,” he promised.</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> a beta.” This was not a good situation. There would either be questions or more agonizing silence. He’d probably be even more antsy about you going near the baby if he knew the truth. Your glare faltered when you were struck with a sudden possibility. Something that would make things so much worse. “And you’re not,” you added softly.</p>
<p>There was a moment where you just stared at one another in silence, his expressionless helmet to your shocked face.</p>
<p>“I just miscalculated my backup suppressants,” he admitted carefully. “I’m out. If you have any you can spare, I would be happy to pay you for them.”</p>
<p>You were in a daze. Two lone Alphas aboard one tiny ship could easily turn disastrous, and he already had something he was adamantly protecting. </p>
<p>He started moving closer again, reaching out slowly.</p>
<p>Your trance broke. “<em>Stop,</em>” you commanded, voice slipping into <em>that</em> tone before you could turn away.</p>
<p>You missed how his whole body locked up. You were too busy trying to calculate how much of your own supply you could safely part with in order to keep the peace as you scrambled back down to the hull to grab your own bottle. </p>
<p>You snatched up one of the empty bottles he’d scattered on the floor in his search and climbed back up the ladder.</p>
<p>“I can give you enough to last two weeks,” you said as you reached the cockpit. “We’ll need to stop at a spaceport or something to get you more before you can run out again. Did you have enough for today?”</p>
<p>You stopped when he didn’t move. “Mando?”</p>
<p>He let out an unsteady breath that crackled through his modulator. “You’re an Alpha.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we went over this,” you told him, frowning as you set the bottles in one of the passenger seats and began unscrewing the lids. “That’s why I’m giving you some of my suppressants.” Your frown deepened before you could even start counting out doses. The label on his bottle wasn’t one you were familiar with and you squinted down at it. “Where did you even get these, some dingy shop in the Unkno—“ Your thought process came grinding to a halt. He hadn’t run out of Alpha scent suppressants. </p>
<p>Because he used <em>omega</em> scent suppressants. </p>
<p>You were staring dumbly at the worn label, trying to comprehend the situation. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any omega suppressants,” you blurted.</p>
<p>He sighed in defeat. “I know.”</p>
<p>You looked up at him, worry clear on your face. “How long until we reach a place that you can get replacements?”</p>
<p>“A week. Maybe two.” He shuffled over to his seat and sank down heavily.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you went without suppressants?” you asked softly.</p>
<p>“Over twenty years ago.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Twenty years.</em>
</p>
<p>There was no telling how he’d be affected, going without them. He could be fine, no change at all. Or he could be overcome by the agony of all those pint up chemicals suddenly rushing through his system.</p>
<p>And if that agony came up, there was only one thing that could potentially calm it.</p>
<p>Your gaze shifted back to the bottles on the seat.  The silence weighed heavily on your mind as you considered the options. There weren’t many.</p>
<p>Taking a slow, steadying breath, you turned back to Mando. “I can help.”</p>
<p>“I can’t ask you to do that,” he said immediately.</p>
<p>“I’m offering.”</p>
<p>His helmet tipped away from you. “I’ve never been with an Alpha,” he stated softly. “You don’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“No. But I’m not about to leave you to go through this on your own after twenty years. If you’re okay with it, I can help,” you asserted gently.</p>
<p>An eternity passed as he considered everything. Finally, he nodded slightly. “Okay.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Three days passed, each one more tense than the last. You had stopped taking your own suppressants because you wanted to increase the likelihood of sensing when it became too much for him and to have a bit more of that instinctual edge once it really started.</p>
<p>The two of you had also made a basic plan for how things needed to work. It was good to have an idea. You’d decided to start with nesting and scenting. Going further wasn’t always needed, but having a place to start would likely make the whole thing easier. If it came down to it, you each had a functioning implant.</p>
<p>In the lead up, every faint brush when walking by, or simple glance thrown to one another, seemed to linger. You could sense the growing anxiety pouring off of him, the embarrassment from being in a situation that often resulted in him wordlessly leaving the room to handle it in private. He wasn’t going to ask you to step in until he was at the absolute end of his own abilities.</p>
<p>Just knowing he was in such great distress put you on edge. The urge to make him sit still long enough for you to thoroughly scent him was always right there, not quite in the back of your mind but drifting just in the middle. It got harder to look at anything but him whenever the two of you were in the same room. The cockpit was especially torturous.</p>
<p>You had to sit by and watch how unsteady his hands had become as he checked navigation and fuel, hoping he would finally turn to you and say he was ready. It was so strange. You knew he was uncomfortable and in pain, but he seemed to be dragging it out, testing how long he could last without help when he really didn’t need to.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he still didn’t trust you. Maybe he just really didn’t want this with you. Whatever it was, you had resolved to keep yourself at a distance, even when every instinct screamed at you to move closer, and to only do what was necessary when the time came, nothing more.</p>
<p>He felt like he was roasting alive in his armor whenever you were around, the urge to take it all off and fall at your feet fogging his mind almost constantly. He found himself staring at you far too often, his chest tight with deep longing. He couldn’t bother you with his little, insignificant wants. You only offered to help from a sense of obligation, he wasn’t going to ask for more than what he needed.</p>
<p>The baby was the only thing that seemed able to distract either of you from that instinctual pull. Mando was letting you get close to the child now and you played with the baby, told him stories that you remembered from your own childhood. </p>
<p>It seemed that Mando could only relax when he was interacting with the baby. It was the only time that he could focus on something other than you.</p>
<p>You took turns entertaining the child, happy for the distraction and for the experience of hearing him giggle and coo at the little world that existed aboard the <em>Razor Crest.</em></p>
<p>The worst times were when the baby was asleep and the two of you were alone with each other again. You <em>needed</em> to touch him, to drag your fingers along skin that you hadn’t even seen yet, to see him on his knees and know that he was doing it for you. You <em>needed</em> to be as close to him as you could get and find that spot on the side of his neck that would put him at ease with just a little attention. </p>
<p>At some point you realized that you didn’t just <em>need</em> those things. You <em>wanted</em> them too.</p>
<p>It all reached its peak one morning. You weren’t even fully awake yet but his scent was overpowering. Then, you could hear his harsh, stuttered breaths. The moment you opened your eyes, you saw him facing the bunk where he and the baby slept. Pieces of his armor were still laying out on the crate he set them on at night, like he’d stopped in the middle of getting dressed. He was leaning forward, hands gripping the edge of the bunk.</p>
<p>Bare hands.</p>
<p>Your heart started hammering as you sat up. “Hey,” you said softly, glancing at the little net that hung near the ceiling of the bunk. “Where’s the baby?”</p>
<p>“Cockpit,” he grunted, grip tightening. “Still asleep.”</p>
<p>Your gaze traveled down, taking in the thin bit of padding that he called a mattress where it was laying on the floor, worn blankets and pillows thrown haphazardly down with it.</p>
<p>Slipping off of your little cot, you gathered up all of your blankets and added them to the pile. You tossed your single pillow over too before tugging your own mattress down onto the floor. It wasn’t much, but it was better than what he had. You rifle through your clothes and find the tunic you’d worn the day before, quickly adding it on top of everything.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he gritted out, helmet hardly even turning toward you.</p>
<p>“It’s easier with more soft stuff, and the scent should help,” you explained. You had helped omegas before on a few occasions over the years. None who’d been on suppressants uninterrupted for so long though. “Do you want to arrange it in a particular way?”</p>
<p>He leaned forward until the brow of his helmet rested against the upper lip of the bunk space. “I will once I turn the lights off.” His voice still came out rough, like it was taking every shred of willpower for him to even stay standing.</p>
<p>With a shaky exhale, he released his grip and began pulling off the few pieces of armor he’d managed to put on before you woke up. </p>
<p>Your eyes followed the movement of his hands, watching those long tan fingers unfasten the various plates with practiced ease. Anticipation tingled across your skin as you looked back down at the pile of bedding as he removed whatever layers he was comfortable with.</p>
<p>“Lights,” he warned gruffly as he pushed a button on one of his vambraces. The entire hull went dark.</p>
<p>You tried to stay relatively calm at the soft hiss of his helmet and the dull thud as he set it down. Clothes rustled and then he was moving to the pile and sinking down onto it. You waited while fabric shifted, letting him fix the nest however was most comfortable for him. The sounds settled after a few moments. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>His unfiltered voice caught you off guard for a moment before you could move. It was...nice.</p>
<p>You approached cautiously, lowering yourself down behind him. The scent had grown impossibly more intense and you realized why when your fingers brushed the bare skin of his back. You were still in the soft loose clothes that you slept in, but he’d removed his tunic and helmet at least. His skin was hot to the touch, a sign of his current predicament. You kept your touch very light, trailing it up to the back of his neck, reaching the sweaty curls at his nape. His hair was longer than you had assumed, though it was just as sweaty and tangled as you could expect from someone that wore a helmet at all times.</p>
<p>You scooted closer, pressing against his back as your fingers brushed along his neck, gently scenting him.</p>
<p>He only seemed to get more tense.</p>
<p>You leaned into him and forced your shoulders to relax in an effort to calm him, but all you managed to do was make yourself dizzy by breathing him in.</p>
<p>You had underestimated just how much the armor and fabric blocked his scent but now that it was all gone and you were so close to him, it was impossible to avoid.</p>
<p>“Relax,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“I <em>can’t,</em>” he growled.</p>
<p>You traced his jaw, his facial hair scratching lightly against your fingertips. You shuffled a bit higher so you could press your nose to the side of his neck, hoping to work more of your own scent into his skin. Instead, his scent rushed through your system and something possessive sparked to life.</p>
<p>The room suddenly felt like it was tilting.</p>
<p>He had your tunic from yesterday just in front of his face as he inhaled deeply, not understanding why it only seemed to sharpen the pain.</p>
<p>His growing distress burned in your mind, the need to make him feel better rising up from deep in your bones.</p>
<p>“Lay on your back,” you told him.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed even in the darkness and he was grinding his teeth against the spreading pain. “It’s not working.”</p>
<p>You sat up quickly, new urgency running hot in your veins as you pushed him flat onto his back.</p>
<p>He let out a pained groan at the sudden movement, which you quickly silenced when you straddled his hips and buried your face in his neck, holding yourself up over his body. His scent was most concentrated right behind his ear and you just took a few long moments to breathe him in. </p>
<p>Metallic and woodsy, something herbal with a hint of sweet spice. It conjures up the scattered pieces of an image; a balmy forest and a crackling fire, a battered kettle and a steaming mug.</p>
<p>You started kissing his neck and it wasn’t long before you were just mouthing at him, hot tongue brushing over his already heated skin.</p>
<p>His breath caught at the sensation, fingers fidgeting with the blankets surrounding the two of you.</p>
<p>You could sense his distress ebbing away, a deep satisfaction settling within you as it was overtaken by growing arousal.</p>
<p>Even with the other omegas you had helped, nothing had ever been like this, so all-consuming. There had never been such intense possessiveness.</p>
<p>You slid a hand up into his tangled, sweaty hair and pressed your lips to the other side of his neck, groaning softly at the taste of his skin.</p>
<p>A sudden jerk of his hips between your thighs caught your attention and you pulled back. His quiet sound of protest stoked the fire within you. “What is it?” you asked.</p>
<p>He was nearly panting. “More.”</p>
<p>“More,” you hum in agreement, kissing his bare chest. You wanted more, wanted the smell of him everywhere, the press of his skin against yours, the low rumble of his voice in your ears. You hadn’t expected to feel like this. You were just supposed to scent him through this, only doing more if it was absolutely necessary. You’d done it before.</p>
<p>But scenting didn’t feel anywhere close to being enough. Instead of just calming his distress and maybe creating an undercurrent of affection, you’d somehow sent his arousal skyrocketing, your own not far behind.</p>
<p>When you kissed your way up his throat and along his jaw, it just felt right to move on to his mouth, nipping at his lower lip until he opened for you with a deep groan. His kiss was clumsy, but enthusiastic. You slowed your pace so that he could catch up, softly teasing him with the brush of your tongue against his once you found a shared rhythm.</p>
<p>You lowered yourself down, your body resting flush against his and the moan that vibrated through his chest sent delicious heat curling in your core. It suddenly seemed ridiculous that he still had his pants on and that you were fully dressed. You needed more of him, <em>all</em> of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was yours.</em>
</p>
<p>The thought alone had you clenching around nothing and pressing your hips more firmly against his.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t right. He was just some random omega that you were helping. Wasn’t he?</p>
<p>Your mind was too jumbled to puzzle it out.</p>
<p>Pulling away from him long enough to take off your soft sleep top didn’t require nearly as much thought, and it meant that you could be even closer to him as you recaptured his lips. His appreciative moan sparked a sweet ache between your legs.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” you commanded softly. He immediately released the blankets he’d been clutching desperately, his hands sliding up the backs of your thighs to your ass before giving it an affectionate squeeze. He also took it as an opportunity to rock his hips up against your core.</p>
<p>You shifted your hips to meet his movements fully, finding an angle that put just the right amount of pressure on your clit. </p>
<p>You ground against one another desperately, the hard bulge of his cock providing the exact friction you yearned for.</p>
<p>The slow drag sent pins and needles across your scalp and you couldn’t hold back your moan. “<em>Mando.</em>”</p>
<p>The sound that left him was almost a whine as he drew back a fraction. “Din,” he said, holding you tighter against him. “<em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>“Din,” you tested softly, your nose brushing his. Placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth, you smile when he tries to follow your lips.</p>
<p>“Din,” you whispered against his jaw, his short facial hair making your lips tingle. You let your fingers drift down his side, muscles jumping and trembling under your featherlight touch.</p>
<p>Nuzzling against his neck, you tangle a hand in his hair and tug sharply, rolling your hips down on his cock with a moan. “<em>Din.</em>”</p>
<p>He whined loudly, arching up in urgent desperation.</p>
<p>You were so aroused that it hurt, the liquid heat of it burning you from the inside out. The smell of his overwhelming need was pressing into you as well and you couldn’t wriggle out of the rest of your clothes fast enough. You barely managed to get his pants undone and shoved down far enough to free his cock before you were on top of him again.</p>
<p>His chest was heaving under your palms. Your slick pussy rocked back and forth along the underside of his cock. </p>
<p>You were struck with the urge to see him. You wanted to watch his lips part with every moan and see the flush spread down his neck and chest as he grew more frustrated.</p>
<p>“<em>Please,</em>” he breathed into the darkness, fingers squeezing your hips.</p>
<p>Taking him in your hand, you rose up and slid the head through your folds, biting your lip as it briefly rubbed against your clit. Then you held him in place and slowly, so slowly, sank down onto him.</p>
<p>You would have given anything to look into his eyes at that moment, to hold his gaze as you eased onto his cock. To know if he wanted you to claim him as much as your instincts were screaming for you to.</p>
<p>Once he was fully seated within you, you paused. He felt heavy and comfortable, stretching your cunt to a pleasant and aching fullness. Your hands wandered over his skin, exploring in the dark. Your thoughts were foggy and slow, all urgency floating away now that you were joined.</p>
<p>He gasped as you experimentally brushed a thumb over one of his nipples.</p>
<p>“Good?” you asked, pinching lightly. A little thrill ran up your spine when he whimpered in response.</p>
<p>Your touch moved up toward his face and you caressed his jaw, delicately tracing your fingers over his cheeks and nose. He was so still for you, even as he shuddered with anticipation.</p>
<p>Your fingertips drifted over his parted lips and you could feel his soft, unsteady breaths. He whispered your name, kissing the tips of your fingers. You clenched around him when his tongue swept out.</p>
<p>A small smile tugged at your lips as you pulled your fingers away. “Naughty,” you accused lightly.</p>
<p>You were drifting back down, touch sliding down his chin and over his Adam’s apple. There was a catch in his breath just before you reached the hollow of his throat and you stopped.</p>
<p>You carefully moved back up again. The bedding rustled as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to you.</p>
<p>You felt and heard his shaky exhale.</p>
<p>Cautiously, you wrapped a hand around his throat. There was no additional pressure, just the weight of your palm.</p>
<p>He squirmed underneath you, a low whine building in his throat. You squeezed, your fingers pressing into the sides of his neck, and he mewled as his cock twitched.</p>
<p>The sound sent a pulse through your clit. You felt lightheaded, squeezing again, harder.</p>
<p>“<em>Alpha,</em>” he moaned, his voice rough.</p>
<p>You growled, your earlier possessiveness returning with a vengeance. You planted a hand on the mattress, the other still wrapped around his throat as you rose almost all the way off of his cock before sinking back down, grinding against him.</p>
<p>His responding moan was cut short as you repeated the motion and tightened your hold on his neck. Leaning forward, you worked up to a dizzying pace, pounding down onto him. </p>
<p>He cursed breathlessly, trying to meet you with thrusts of his own.</p>
<p>“Feels so good,” you groaned, eyes squeezed shut. Your clit bumped against him with every other thrust, sending jolts of scorching electricity through your whole body. The feeling of his pulse jumping under your fingers made the urge to claim him all the more intense, but you pushed it down.</p>
<p>His fingers were digging into your hips, urging you to go faster, harder. “Please, Alpha,” he begged. “<em>More.</em>”</p>
<p>You snarled low in your throat, releasing his neck and prying his hands off of you. Pinning them to the mattress, you fucked him harder, relishing in his rough whimpers. You leaned closer to him until you were right next to his ear. “Mine. <em>You’re mine.</em>”</p>
<p>He cried out, voice straining as you pushed him to the edge of release.</p>
<p>You arched your back, shifting the angle of your hips as you ground against him and clenched tight around his cock. “Come for me,” you commanded, digging your nails into his skin. “Let go, <em>omega.</em>”</p>
<p>The moan that rose out of him as he gave a few more desperate thrusts was almost enough to tip you over the edge with him. He fell apart beneath you, that new wave of arousal clouding your mind as he came in hot spurts, bucking into you weakly. </p>
<p>You let go of his wrists, sliding your fingers into his hair instead, and his arms immediately wrapped around you. Gently mouthing at his neck and shoulder again, you could feel the faint tremors of aftershocks running through him as he resettled.</p>
<p>You don’t know how long the two of you laid there, his softening cock still buried in your cunt, your combined panting breaths the only sound in the space. Once you’d both calmed down, you were content to just stay there, lounging on top of him and inhaling his scent.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come,” he stated quietly.</p>
<p>You sighed. “I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“And you said I was yours, but you didn’t claim me.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm,” you breathed against his neck.</p>
<p>His hold on you loosened a bit and you sensed a spike in anxiety.</p>
<p>Lifting your head up, you nuzzled against his cheek. “What?” you whispered.</p>
<p>He shifted under you. “Did I do something wrong?” </p>
<p>The confusion and distress in his voice nearly split your heart in two.</p>
<p>“No, no!” you assured him quickly. “You didn’t do anything wrong at all!”</p>
<p>It only seemed to ease his worry for a brief moment. “Will you tell me what it was, then?” he asked.</p>
<p>Warmth spread up into your face. “My goal was to make you feel better at first, and then the whole mating instinct kicked in and I was just focused on getting as close to you as possible and making you come. I wasn’t really too worried about myself,” you told him, kissing his cheek. “And as much as I wanted to claim you the second the urge hit me, it feels wrong to do it without talking about it first. We don’t even know each other.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said softly, finally relaxing. He rubbed a hand up your back. “Talking about it is probably...better.” His head turned and his nose brushed against yours. “I still should’ve done more to make sure you came,” he insisted.</p>
<p>“I had your hands pinned for a good bit of it,” you reminded him. “Not much you could’ve done.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve gotten free.”</p>
<p>You smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “Maybe. But <em>would</em> you have freed yourself?”</p>
<p>He took a few moments to consider. “Probably not,” he admitted. He leaned up to kiss you softly. “I liked doing what you told me to,” he added quietly.</p>
<p>Your muscles clenched at his words, reminding you that his cock was still sheathed in your pussy. Your hold on his hair tightened as you tilted his head back, making him hiss and buck his hips. “And I liked hearing you <em>beg,</em>” you crooned against his lips.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>